


Maxoline: Starburst

by MeanJeanBaby



Category: 2 Broke Girls
Genre: F/F, Flirting, French Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanJeanBaby/pseuds/MeanJeanBaby
Summary: What would happen if Caroline's curiosity got the better of her and the girls went farther than just flirting





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm still a novice at this whole writing thing. I ship these two, hardcore, like why aren't they married yet :P

“Look if you wanna get all lesbian with me just go for it, you don't have to pretend it's for the cupcake business.” Max says to Caroline who insists on getting a photograph of the two. Caroline, not daunted or swayed by the new information comes back with a, “...OK fine.” As she suavely slides into the booth next to Max, getting close and personal, challenging her offer. Max could feel Caroline's breath in her ear when she almost gets lost gazing into her eyes, not realizing that by the time her eyes are on Caroline's lips that she is biting her own lip at this point. Caroline laughs playfully and snaps away with her iPhone. Caroline bit her lower lip in return while not breaking eye contact, feeling extra playful. “Oh, wow, don't be shy.” Max smiles coyly. “Oh hunny, I think we both know that's just NOT your style. And I've only know you what 6 months?” Caroline continues to snap away. They pose. And they pose. And they pose. Max stares at the camera as does Caroline in the first pose, only she has her tongue out and it's pretty close to Carolines neck. Caroline, posing a look of shock. Second pose, Caroline puts her head close to Max's chest and gives a biting motion. Third pose, they just stare at one another intensily like they've got lust on the brain for one another. “Consider me shocked, Caroline, I never would've pegged you as a…” Max was cut off mid sentence with Carolines lips pressing against hers. 

“Some of the best kisses...just sorta happen mid sentence. Did you ever notice that?” Bedazzled, Max comes to. “Oh, yeah, yeah. That's right. It's like so I was watching the Nick's game the other day and..” Caroline silenced her once more. But this time the kiss was a little more explorative. Max enjoyed how much softer it was compared to a man's. In one exact moment the girls both traced their tongue on the others bottom lip asking to enter each other's mouths. “Oh I like where this is going.” Caroline says not opening her eyes but just feeling Max's lips with hers ever so gently. “Are we really reading each other's minds right now?” Max says in agreement as they go back to kissing. Caroline places her hand in Max's hair, and is cupping her jaw line and Max is holding Caroline in the booth. “Um. Are we sure about this? I mean what's happening here?” Max comes up for air from the intense make out session, while Caroline proceeds to plant kisses all up and down her neck and then pauses. 

“Nothing that you don't want to happen has to happen, Max.” Caroline stops kissing her neck and the moment gets real for a second. “I just find you wildly attractive.” She says as she flashes her million dollar smile confidently and flirtatiously. “And we are HOT. And we are SEXY?...” Now Caroline was the one being silenced with a kiss. Max, places her hand lightly on Carolines neck as they explore each other's mouths with their tongue, and Caroline can't help but rest her hand light on Max's chest.  
“Hey.” Kiss. “We should…” more kisses. “Probably.” And another one, Caroline is so into it she doesn't let Max talk. “Leave before…” Max is silenced one last time before Caroline replies with a, “You're probably right!” And just as the girls break apart Han and Oleg emerg in the diner ready to leave as well. Neither, luckily having any idea what had just happened. It was closing time. 

The walk home was nothing out of the ordinary. The girls had a flow in their conversation that never ceased and it was always easy to talk about whatever. 

“So uh. That was kinda fun, Caroline. I didn't think you had it in you to just go for it, like that. And so smoothy, too, you've got game.” Max nudged Carolines shoulder with her shoulder, playfully. “Oh yeah. You like that?” Caroline asked jokingly. “Props girl, I very well coulda came a puddle had we sat in that booth just minutes longer.” Max blushed as she complimented Caroline. She stops Max in front of their apartment building and stands in front of her before going in. “So uh. Is that an offer and if so, does it still stand when we walk thru that door?” Flirting comes so effortlessly to Caroline as she gestured to their building, and makes eye contact. “Haha, I'm gonna go with yeah? Let's go!” They laugh as they enter the building and then their apartment. 

Max enters the apartment first, Caroline following very closely. She grabs Max's hand and spins her around to face her. Caroline was significantly taller than Max, but yet Max somehow remained a dominant sort of demeanor. Caroline pulled her close in an embrace that seemed so appropriate for Max and they stood in silence and had a split second conversation with just their eyes. Max's hands were loosely around Caroline's waist and Caroline's hands were lightly draped on Max's shoulders. Appropriate. “Ya know, Max, I really enjoyed kissing you.” Caroline exhales to which Max replies, “The feeling is mutual.” She says as she stares at Caroline's lips again. 

Caroline doesn't make the first move this time, this time she waits for Max to bring her luscious lips to hers. And she does. Max, cups Caroline's jaw line, and slowly brings her face to Carolines, the kiss is slow and hesitant at first on Max's part, but once, Max's lips meet Caroline's they both sink into it. Before they know it, they're making out again and eventually both fighting for control. Max not breaking the kiss slowly walks Caroline backwards, passed her bed and into her bedroom, both the ladies heels shuffling across the floor. Stopping in the doorway of her bedroom, Max pushes Caroline up against the door frame and starts kissing her neck. Caroline's hands come up to Max's hair, as she runs her fingers thru out wearing her tequila shot face. “Oh, fuck, Max!” She lets out as she pulls Max closer to her, as close as she can. But it's not close enough! Caroline wants more. They're hands entangle, and Max proceeds to push Caroline into her bedroom and onto the bed. They're still kissing. And hard. Passionate kisses as Max lands on top of Caroline. Caroline stops Max for a second and they stare at each other for a moment before, Max drops her head and exhales. Caroline's hands are in Max's hair and they start kissing again. “Mmmmmm.” Caroline submits to Max. 

Caroline's thoughts raced. Max and Caroline always had jokes about Caroline being the wife And Max held a more masculine part of the relationship so this was all working out quite perfectly. 

As if Max's silhouette in the pale moonlight as she started to take off her jacket wasn't enough, Max flipped her hair. Something about that gesture made Caroline swoon, and she grabbed Max's shirt and pulled her back on top of her for a tight kiss. “Oh Max!” 

“What.” Max manages to get out in between kisses. “Max, I want you so bad.” Carolines exhales whilst grabbing Max's shirt tightly. Max was on top of Caroline, basically missionary.

“I'm a little out of practise.” “And I'm not?” They both laugh. Max grabs Carolines leg and hoists it up and slowly slides her hand up Carolines leg, past her thigh, and grabs the blondes butt.  
Caroline, feels Max's middle with hers and starts to grind against her best friend. Max complies and slides one of her hands up into Carolines shirt. Caroline feels a shock of electricity as she feels Max's hands slide up her torso. Letting her fingers feel every rib of Carolines right side. Max rolls over so Caroline lands on top. And she does, flipping her hair as she sits up and grabs Max's right breast. “Oh wow. That was hot.” Max smiles and says nothing as she lifts Caroline up with her pelvis muscles so Caroline gets into a grinding motion. The girls start moving in against each other, they start breathing faster when a thought enters their minds. “Max, this feels like….oh this feels like…” “Starburst!” Max cuts off her friend. “Oh my fuck, yes! How did you...” Caroline let's out as she starts riding Max harder and faster, she's so close to climaxing.  
“I dunno, but it feels like the Starburst of sex and it feels so good?” Max helps Caroline moving her hips with her hands harder and faster until she their bodies tense up and their pace slows down. Max sees Carolines orgasm face for the first time.

“You're right, your orgasm face is the exact same as your Tequila face.” Max studies her friends face. Caroline says nothing. She just smiles, and kisses Max. A soft and satisfied, tender kiss as she tries to catch her breath. 

“Mmmm, next time can we do that without our clothes?” Caroline lies down next to Max cuddling herself under her arm. “God, I hope so. Starburst.” She smiles to herself.


End file.
